


a lost cat

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Doyoung was never been good with animals. Although he don’t hate them, he usually stayed away from them as far as he could.But why this grey cat follow him home?Not to mention it has an owner!





	a lost cat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what I just write. Enjoy?  
> My grammar is really sucked so I'm sorry if there's any mistake here.

Doyoung didn’t hate animals but he didn’t like them either. He had never been good with animals ever since he was a little. Why? He didn’t even know. As far as he remembered, he was already been afraid of them since the beginning. 

Hence, here was Doyoung stood in front of his door house, sweats all over his body, feeling the presence of a certain creature right behind him. Carefully, he turned around to his back and watched in horror, a cat was sitting right behind him. _Why is this cat following me_? He screamed inside his head, panicked.

1 hour ago...

...

The story began when Doyoung off to buy his lunch at the nearest supermarket store since he was too lazy to cook - actually, there was nothing left in his fridge since he hadn’t binge grocery things. A lazy bunny - a nickname he got even though he disliked animals - walking along the street toward the store. In the middle of the street, he coincidently met with a cat when he was waiting for the traffic light turned changed it colour since he needed to cross the road. 

Doyoung did like he always did, stayed away from the cat, focusing on his phone as he waited for the light to turn green. But my oh my, his eyes got distracted when he felt something brushing on his legs. His eyes tear away from his phone and looked down. He shivered when his eyes made a contact with what was brushing his legs, that made he almost screamed in the middle of the street. His face darkened, questioning why the cat was brushing his legs. Why?

Doyoung examined the cat but he obviously couldn’t touch it. He noticed it was wearing a collar. _Oh, it has an owner_. He looked up back and looked around his surrounding, searching for any possible person who was the owner. But unfortunately, he couldn’t because no one seemed to bother to care. He let out a sigh. _What to do_? 

Ting, ting, ting

The traffic light blinked and turned to green in colour, Doyoung made a speed choice just to abandon the cat and walked fast across the street, without looking back. _I-I’m sure the owner will come_. Slightly feeling guilty but he chose to ignore it.

...

Doyoung went to the supermarket and quickly purchase his lunch and also some foods to fill up his fridge. It took him about one hour so, and eventually finished paid everything. He walked out from the supermarket with both of his hands holding grocery bags. 

Walking back along the path he used, Doyoung with the earphone in his ears hummed to the music being played. He walked, walked and walked until he arrived at his home. He put down one grocery bag and was about to touch the pin number on the door. 

“AHH!!!” Doyoung screamed, shocked. “What the-”

Doyoung looked down, stared in shock. There was a cat - a grey cat - the cat that he just encountered at the street. He jumped a little, stayed away and making a good distance. “You,” he pointed his finger at the grey cat. “What are you doing here?” he asked again - even though he clearly knew cats can’t answer his question.

The grey cat sat and just stared at Doyoung with big blue eyes, then meowed. 

_What should I do_? Doyoung thinks, panicked. 

...

Somehow Doyoung managed to enter his house. The grey cat was left outside. Honestly, Doyoung wanted just to ignore the cat but his mind couldn’t take the thought off - it been 3 hours since. He looked through the window - the cat was still there and probably sleeping - and he sighed. 

Doyoung made his way to his kitchen and prepared milk to give to the cat. Finished preparing, he went outside and put the bowl of milk beside the cat. He squatted beside the cat and watched as the cat drank up the milk. “Hey,” he said. “Why aren’t you going to your home?” he asked, again left without an answer. 

...

Morning rose and Doyoung checked that the cat was still outside his house. He shook his head and thought. Thinking, thinking and thinking, he just shrugged everything because he didn’t know what to do. 

Doyoung received a text from Yuta and he was invited - forced - to go to the nearest park for something. After he dressed up, he went outside and off to go to the park. In the half way, he stopped his track. 

Doyoung looked behind him and let out a sigh. “I knew it,” he said. He scratched his head, groaned. “Why are you following me?!” he shouted at the cat who seemed to be following him from the beginning. 

“Doyoung?”

Doyoung turned around to face the person who called his name. “Ah, Yuta hyung,” he said and then quickly ran toward the older. He then hugged the older in desperation. 

Yuta was confused. “What-”

“-Hyung,” Doyoung whined, trying to complain like a good dongsaeng he was but his eyes caught the person who was standing behind Yuta, and then forgetting what he was trying to complain. Tall guy, wearing a casual cloth that fit him so well, and have a very good looking face - it was someone Doyoung didn’t recognize. He immediately let go of Yuta and then asked bluntly, “Who are you?”

“M-me?” the unknown guy said, startled by the sudden question.

Yuta was confused with his friend’s behaviour but at the same time, he understanded that Doyoung can be very unpredictable sometimes. He faked a cough to which having both people focusing at him. “Doyoung, this is Jaehyun,” he said, showed to the person beside him - Jung Jaehyun. 

“Hello,” Jaehyun said, bowed in respect. 

“And Jaehyun, this is Doyoung,” Yuta then continued, showing Jaehyun who is Doyoung. “A friend of mine, the one that I talk you about,” he said to Jaehyun.

Doyoung looked at Yuta, not understanding the situation. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Ah,” Yuta clapped his hands. “I ask for a met up right?” he explained. “Jaehyun here needs a little help,”

“Oh, what help?”

“Well,” Jaehyun spoke up after being quiet. “I lost my pet cat, can you help me?”

 _Pet? Cat?_ Doyoung froze as his brain over capacity. _Why are they making me searching for a cat? Oh, wait a minute- could it be_? As if it was a wonderful cue, he felt something brushing at his legs. Doyoung screamed, shocked again.

Both Yuta and Jaehyun were surprised by the sudden scream that Doyoung made. “What the hell, Doyoung?” Yuta said, annoyed. 

Doyoung who face just slightly pale, pointed his finger down and said, “Is this your cat?”

Jaehyun looked down, wondering what Doyoung was talking. He blinked his eyes and then his eyes just shined to the brightest. “Momo-ah,” he squatted down and grabbed his cat, hugged her tightly. “Where have you been?” he talked to her. “I have been worried.”

“Oh, great,” Yuta commented. “You found your cat,” he said, smiled. _That was fast_.

While Jaehyun was having his little reunion with his cat, Doyoung and Yuta have a rather intense fight. 

“Why did you call me out to search for a cat?”

“Because you’re the only one I know is free.”

“You know I’m afraid on the animal!”

“It’s not like you allergic to cats.” Yuta shrugged.

Doyoung was annoyed, “I hate you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I hate you too, thank you,” Yuta replied monotone. “Besides, it was a great choice to call you out because we found Jaehyun’s cat because of you.”

Doyoung shook his head and face-palmed, “The cat was following me home.”

“Momo follows you?” Jaehyun suddenly asked, making both Doyoung and Yuta snapped from their talks. 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun awkwardly, “Yeah, she- he?” he couldn’t detect the cat’s gender so he didn’t know what to refer.

“She,” Jaehyun kindly told, knowing the other was confused. “Momo is a female,” he added, smiled. 

Jaehyun’s smile looked pretty that its blinding Doyoung for a moment. He snapped from his thoughts quickly and replied, “She kinda follow me home yesterday.” He then told how he met the cat - momo - and ended up him being the only one talk while Jaehyun was just listening because a Kim Doyoung can not control his mouth. 

Yuta just rolled his eyes, waited because he already used to this kind of person. A very talkative Kim Doyoung.

“Ah,” Doyoung gasped when he finally realized. “I talk too much,” he said sadly, mentally blaming himself. He didn’t mean to do so.

Jaehyun shook his head, continued on smiling. “I don’t think so,” he said, ensured the other.

 _Ah, he so kind_. Doyoung was touched. His eyes sparkled. There was a tint of redness on his cheeks, shyness overtook himself. “O-oh, you th-think so?” he shuttered somehow. 

Jaehyun tilted his head, wondering why the sudden change of behaviour but he thinks the other was a little cute. He just nodded his head and then said, “Ah, I forgot to say thank you for looking out my cat.” He bowed his head a little being polite as ever.

Doyoung shook his head vigorously. “No,” he denied. “I don’t do anything,” he added. Because it is a fact. He didn’t really do anything that deserved the thank you. The cat just followed him home, that’s all. 

“You scare of animal, right?” Jaehyun then said, understood that Doyoung's fear of animal since the older talked about it. “Even so, you still manage to treat her well,” he said. “Momo is a weird cat, she usually doesn’t go to a stranger but if she follows you, means you’re nice,” he added, smiled, showing off his precious dimples. 

_He says I’m nice_! Doyoung blushed for real now. He liked praise and getting one makes him so happy obviously. His hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and softly said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,”

In the same time, on the other side, Yuta who was being forgotten, watched the two of them at the side with a disgusted face because one, he never had seen a shy Doyoung - mainly because they always bickered and Doyoung is quite feisty. And two, he can’t believe he felt like he was being abandoned. Quickly he made his way between the two people and clapped his hands once to get the attention from both. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, we should,” Jaehyun nodded his head, understand. He felt a little guilty because he took the others time just to help him search for Momo. “Again, thank you for helping me,” he bowed politely.

“Y-yeah,” Doyoung bowed too, felt a little regretful because they can’t talk more. _May-maybe I should ask his number_? He opened his mouth to say but then close. _B-but what if Jaehyun thinks I’m weird for asking_. He felt a little depressed from thinking about it. “Goodbye,” he bid.

“I’ll call you later, Dons,” Yuta said and walked off. 

Jaehyun gave a smile before he also said, “Goodbye, Doyoung.”

Meow

As both of them walked further ahead, Doyoung watched them with sad eyes. “Bye,” he mumbled, waved. Maybe I should just ask, now I can’t see him again.

...

It was a little chilling that evening. Doyoung just finished his last class for the day and he was on the way back to his home. He hurried back to his house because he wanted to catch a drama being airing soon. There was no way he going to miss the drama since he was super curious on the next episode. Something excited gonna happen, he just knew it. 

As Doyoung arrived at his house, he was going to open the door by entering his pin number, he felt a little deja-vu. A weird feeling and just then he heard it. 

Meow, meow,

Doyoung stopped, frozen. Slowly he turned to his right, looked down and formed a small smile with a frown visibly. “Not you again,” he mumbled, panicked. _What to do_?

...

Doyoung was inside his house, in the living room. The television was let opened as he waited for the drama to air. He sat down on the soft baby blue couch after he peaked by the window to see the cat. The cat was still there, cozy as if it was her house. 

Doyoung picked up his phone. He knew the cat was Jaehyun’s but since he didn’t have the other’s phone number so he can’t call to tell. _Ah, I should ask his number back then_. Feeling a little regretful that he wasn’t brave enough. “I’ll just text Yuta,” he mumbled as proceeded to text Yuta about the cat and asked for Jaehyun.

A familiar song was played, Doyoung looked up and the drama had started. He placed down his phone on a small coffee table (a gift from his older brother) and focused on watching the drama while waiting for a reply.

10 minutes so, Doyoung got a reply from Yuta with a phone number attached which obviously it was Jaehyun’s. He then composed a very formal like message to Jaehyun. Finished it, he stared at the send button for quite a long time - the drama was already forgotten for a moment. He was so nervous. He read his message (he kindly attached his address so that Jaehyun can come to pick up) many times before he finally touched the button. 

“Ah!” Doyoung exclaimed as he threw (not really but something like that) his phone to the air which magically landed on the couch safely. _I sent it. I sent it. I sent it_. 

Doyoung felt his heart was beating faster than normal. He was obviously nervous about it. He can feel his face heated up as he touched both of his cheeks. He stared at the television screen for a solid 8 minutes before he finally calmed down. Watching the scene happened in the drama while peaking at his phone to see any new message. 

9, 10, 13, 15, 19, 24, 25, and almost 30 minutes but his phone hardly gave any hints for a new incoming message. Doyoung pouted, felt a little disappointed for being all work up for nothing. _Maybe he didn’t notice_. “Oh well,” he mumbled and just decided on continue on watching the drama on peace of mind. 

The drama ended, and it's been 30 minutes since. Doyoung turned off the television and then went to turn on the radio out loud. Music was being played and Doyoung hummed to it in excitement. He went to the kitchen and cooked for something nice to eat since he was a little hungry. 

Finished eating, Doyoung casually went back to the living room and picked up his phone. Noticed that a new message with an unknown number attached on it, he opened it (as a little info, Doyoung actually forgot about the cat outside his house and that he was waiting for Jaehyun’s reply.). 

       
**Momo with you again? I’m sorry. I’ll come to take her.**   


Doyoung gasped. He was forgotten. He looked at the time Jaehyun sent the message and its been roughly 30 minutes since. He quickly tried to peak at the window to see if the cat was still there but didn’t manage to do so when the doorbell being rang. “Omona!” he blurted out of surprised. He stared at the door, suddenly not knowing what to do. The bell rang again, snapped himself from remained frozen. Quickly he opened the door, and he met eyes with Jaehyun who stood in front of him. 

“Hello,” Jaehyun smiled, waved his hands. 

Doyoung opened the door wider and smiled too, “He-hello.” he noticed something was moving on his sight and identified the presence of the cat - Momo. He felt a little relieved knowing that the cat didn’t run away or else he will be more panicked than ever. “That was quick,” he said, not sure what to say. 

Jaehyun softly chuckled, “Ah, not really.” he scratched his neck, embarrassed a little. “My house actually not that far,” he said. 

Doyoung nodded understand. “Umm,” he then pointed at the cat. “I don’t know why she is here,” he said. “She didn’t follow me this time. She was already here.”

“Is that so?” Jaehyun thought his cat followed the older again but apparently, it was not this time. He then turned around toward his cat and squatted down as he went to pat his cat. “Why did you come here, Momo-ah?” he cat talked like he normally did.

Doyoung in other hand followed the younger. He also squatted down beside the younger and looked at both of them with mesmerizing eyes. He smiled seeing how soft Jaehyun been toward the cat. Honestly, although he was afraid of animals, he still felt empathy toward the living creature.

Jaehyun noticed Doyoung was watching him. He felt a little shy. His hands continued on patting Momo, he faced Doyoung. “Are you afraid of cats, Doyoung?”

“Huh?” Doyoung didn’t expect a question so he was a little startled but he managed to stay calm instead of freak out. “Well, not really but then again, I’m not very good on handling it,” he answered. 

“Dogs?”

Doyoung thought a little. “Similar I think?” he said. “The cute ones are okay but the scary ones are-” he shivered upon remembering one dark episode where he was being chased by a large dog when he was a kid. “-not very good.”

Jaehyun chuckled upon seeing how cute the older was. He felt like he wanted to protect the older one. He wondered why though. Maybe he should think about this thoroughly back at home later. The weird feeling and sensation he felt. A new feeling. “I would like to be friends,” he then said. "With you,"

Doyoung blinked his eyes. Honestly shocked and again, he didn’t expect it. But my oh my, he didn’t dislike it because he too wanted to know the younger more, and better. Yes, he knew he was getting interested on Jaehyun. “Sure,” he said, smiling till his gummy showed - a smile showed when he was genuinely happy. 

Jaehyun felt his heart skipped a bit - once, or maybe twice - when he saw the smile Doyoung showed. It was pretty, no, it was beautiful and a little cute. “Anyway, thanks for today,” he said, thinking he been here far too long. He picked up Momo and stood up to which Doyoung followed. “I think I should go back home,” he said. “Thank you again,”

“You’re welcome,”

“Goodbye, Doyoung _hyung_ ,”

Doyoung felt butterflies in his stomach. _He calls me hyung_. He didn’t know why but it sounded special in his ears - even though he knew there are a lot of people Jaehyun calls like that. Even so, he felt happy. “Goodbye, Jaehyun,” he said while watching the younger walked away.

...

It had been 3 days since he last met Jaehyun. Doyoung, although had the younger’s phone number, that he can just engage on a conversation like he did with his other friends but he can’t. One minute he was typing something, the other minute he erased everything back and it ended up blank. 3 days move on just like that and Doyoung was a little depressed with his coward self. 

As Doyoung was walking back home with an ice cream on his mouth, he heard his phone vibrated on the back of his pocket. It rang. He casually took out the phone, looked at the screen and realized it was Jaehyun. Confused as for why the younger had called him, he quickly answered as he removed his ice cream with his other hand. “Hello?” he asked. “Jaehyun?” he asked again, to make sure. 

    “It’s me, hyung,”

Doyoung unconsciously formed a smile. It was definitely Jaehyun. “Uhm, what is it?” he asked. “Why did you call for?” he asked yet again. 

    “Momo isn’t here, so I was thinking could she be at your house?”

 _Ah, the cat_. Doyoung quickly made his way toward his house which just a few blocks away. “Wait a minute, let me see,” he said, eyes wondering at the street to see if he accidentally saw the cat. Not ending the call yet, knowing that Jaehyun even waiting patiently on the other side of the line, Doyoung entered the gate of his house and gasped a little. 

    “She’s there isn’t she?” Jaehyun said before Doyoung could even say anything. The little gasped mean a lot of things.

“She’s here,” Doyoung said, eyes never took off from the cat. “Sleeping probably at my yard,” he walked at the little yard of his. “What should I do?” he asked, panicked again. 

    “I’ll come, hyung.”

The call ended abruptly. Doyoung stared at his phone for 5 minutes straight. He blinked his eyes and realization hit him. Jaehyun will be coming to his house again. He got panicked again. 

...

Doyoung took the last bite of his ice cream as he stared at the sleeping cat - Momo - on a little bench he put on his small yard. 

“Hey,”

Doyoung looked up toward the gate. His lip curved upward and said, “Hey.”

Jaehyun entered and took a look at his cat. He sighed and said, “Look how peacefully she’s sleeping.”

Doyoung chuckled, “Indeed.”

Jaehyun turned toward the older and then said, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why she kept on coming here.”

Doyoung shook his head, “Don’t be. It’s fine.” he glanced at the cat. “I guess she felt comfortable here,”

“It’s pretty amazing,” Jaehyun exclaimed softly. “She must really like here,” he said. “She must have like you,”

Doyoung blushed suddenly. He felt his cheeks heated. He tried to calm himself down as he said, “I don’t think that’s the case.”

“I bet it is,”

“You’re just being nice,”

“Maybe I am,”

Doyoung giggled, “Alright, alright. That’s enough.”

Jaehyun moved closer toward the older, he tried to sit next to the older by giving some sign with his eyes or his body movement. Thankfully the older noticed it and he sat right next. 

No one talked. Silent filled in the air but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was quite pleasing like you just there sat, listening to the birds chirping and smelt the evening air. Just them, the two of them, sat side by side, shoulders almost touching, feeling each other presence just like that. Nothing really special but somehow it felt special at least for the two boys. 

“I was going to text you something yesterday,” Jaehyun was the one who broke the silence. He turned to look at the older and said. “No, maybe the day before too. I want to talk to you but,” he stopped, feeling shy suddenly. “I feel like I’m bothering you, hyung.”

Doyoung listened and he processed everything. _Same, same, same_. He gave a soft smile, “Me too.” he looked at Jaehyun in the eyes. “Me too, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun then smiled, felt a little happy that the other felt the same way as him. “Can I like, come here again?” he asked. “Momo likes it here too,” he added as an excuse. 

Doyoung chuckled, nodded his head. “Yeah, sure. You are welcome here,” he said. 

“Great,”

...

Roughly for a month or maybe even more, Jaehyun been going to Doyoung’s house a lot. Momo had always been disappearing only to be seen at Doyoung’s house. So, Jaehyun had to go there and picked her up, though deep inside he too wanted to come to the older’s house like the lost cat. Something about the older made him felt different, a special feeling.

Doyoung didn’t keep a pet especially not a cat. He wouldn’t even dare, would never in his right mind to think so. But suddenly in the span of a month so, in his house, there were a pet bowl, cat toys, cat’s food, and many little things. Momo had been coming to his house regularly. It was weird, it felt weird. Because honestly, Doyoung was still afraid of her. However, this type of treatment comes with a little gift of happiness. Because Momo kept on coming, Jaehyun also invited himself to his house. Doyoung is happy.

It started by picking her up, to small little chats into inviting into dinner or lunch. Doyoung felt like his relationship with Jaehyun was in a different level now. What kind of level, he didn’t know yet but he knew for sure, that they weren’t just stranger to each other. 

“Now that I think about it, why is her name Momo?” Doyoung asked, pouring a carbonara sauce on Jaehyun’s plate. “I been wondering about it,” he said as he poured carbonara sauce on his own plate. He then sat down afterward to enjoy their little dinner.

“I never told you?” Jaehyun asked as he swirled the spaghetti with his fork. “My nickname is peach. Peach is momo in Japanese,” he said and the ate the spaghetti. “Yuta hyung told me that and I think its cool.”

Doyoung giggled, “Peach does feel like you.”

Jaehyun then smiled as he watched the older giggling cutely. He felt nice that he made the older happy like that. “Bet you going to think of me when you saw that fruit, hyung,” he said, joked. 

Doyoung didn’t answered for a little while before he chuckled, “Maybe I would do so.”

Jaehyun blinked his eyes. “Do what?”

“Think of you,”

...

One night, it was kind of late. The clock showed that it was almost 11 pm but Doyoung was still awake. He was reading a book in his small living room with soft melody being played on his music player. 

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang and Doyoung was startled. He closed his book in confusion. _Who would be coming here this late_? 

Ding Dong

Again it rang and this time, Doyoung made his way toward the door. He took a peek at his window and was honestly shocked to see Jaehyun in front of his door. Quickly, he opened the door and softly gasped, “Jaehyun-ah, what are you doing here?”

“Hey, hyung,” Jaehyun said instead. 

“Did Momo come again?” Doyoung asked, trying to peek behind the younger, looking for a small creature. 

“She’s in my house,”

Doyoung turned and looked at the younger as he said, “Then, why-” 

“-can I come in, hyung?” Jaehyun cut. 

It was different. It felt different. This Jaehyun is different from the one Doyoung always meet and talk to. This Jaehyun has a serious aura and that the softness of the younger usually showed seemed to disappear. But Jaehyun is still Jaehyun. 

Doyoung nodded his head. Move backward a little so Jaehyun can enter his house. He wondered if something wrong. He can’t help but feel worried. 

...

Jaehyun sat on the couch in the living room that filled with soft music that being played. The one that Doyoung didn’t manage to close it. 

Doyoung walked toward Jaehyun from the kitchen and set a hot tea in a mug that Jaehyun always used. He then sat on a chair he used when he was reading which just beside the couch. 

“Thanks,”

Doyoung just gave a smile. He wanted to ask but he chose not to. He felt like he should just wait for the younger to say instead. 

Jaehyun took the mug and drank the hot tea. He can feel that the older was watching him. He took another sip, another one and again, another one until it almost half empty but the older just watching him. Not saying anything or even asking, just silently watching him. He felt frustrated suddenly. He looked at the older and said, “Why didn’t you ask anything, hyung?”

Doyoung blinked his eyes, “You want me to ask something?”

“I mean, I come here, late at night, without saying. Just here, aren’t you curious?”

“I am,” Doyoung answered. “Very curious,”

“Then why?”

“Because Jaehyun,” Doyoung softly said. “If you not going to talk about it then I felt like I didn’t have the right to ask,” he said, looking a little sad. He didn’t know why but he felt a little sad suddenly.

Jaehyun moved toward the end of the couch, a little closer to Doyoung.“Why do you think so, hyung?”

“I-I don’t know,” Doyoung said. He looked at the younger’s eyes. It was fierce, something he never saw before. It felt like it’s going to eat him alive if he wasn’t being careful enough. “Why are you asking me this?” he asked. “Are you mad at me?”

Jaehyun shook his head, “No.” he stood up and Doyoung’s eyes moved followed. “Something is bothering me,” he said.

“What is that something?” Doyoung asked, staring at the younger who was now stood in front of him. 

“It’s because of you,”

“Me?”

“Yes, you, hyung.” 

Jaehyun leaned forward, putting both of his hands on the chair’s arms rest that Doyoung sat for support.“I keep on thinking you every day every night. In everything I normally do, I keep on thinking about you and it drives me nuts.”

“I-” _thump thump, thump_

“-do you know what this means, hyung?”

“I-” Doyoung lost his words. His heart was beating so fast. _Is this a confession_? He opened his mouth to say something but close it back again. He lost his words. _Thump, thump, thump_

Receiving nothing from the older, Jaehyun asked again. “Do you know what I mean, Doyoung hyung?”

“I think so?” _thump, thump, thump_

“Hmm,” Jaehyun didn’t feel satisfied. “Not a good answer. It's either yes or no.”

“I-” _thump, thump, thump_

“Yes or no?”

Doyoung’s cheeks heated up, blushed. “Yes,” he softly said. _Thump, thump, thump_

Jaehyun smiled till his dimples shown. “Hyung,”

“Y-yeah?” Doyoung was still shocked by what had to happen. _Thump, thump, thump_

“I really like you, can I be your boyfriend?”

 _Oh my god_. Doyoung couldn’t help himself from smiling so wide. He had to cover his mouth with his hands. “Yes you can,” he answered. 

“Can I kiss you then?”

“Yes, you can.” Doyoung giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome :)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
